Fullmetal's adventures
by Axenia
Summary: Ed has been haveing bad luck lately, to bad he doesn't belive in luck at all. But what happens? Read to find out! REVIEW Please! 3 ) Merry Turkey Day! D


Hello, me Yarnkit here, so guess what, here is another fanfiction, forgive spelling errors, and stuff like that and I know that I'm terrible at writing, but I have been practicing lately, so here I am, writing once again, please, do nice reviews, I'm just trying to do funny stories, full of randomness, so please do nice reviews, if you even review at all, and I love suggestions, so please tell your opinions, there isn't an opinion that doesn't count my maximum ride story is discontinued, it was a one shot, which Axenia should have put, also, Artemis was a little crazy/ strange because, of the Atlantis complex, also something Axenia didn't seem to get, anyway, sorry for the long authors note, but I have 2 more things, REVIEW, and enjoy this fullmetal alchemist fanfiction, and it is a crossover, but remember, review, enjoy.

Edward Elric was not having a good day, no week, and whenever that happened, he usually stayed in bed, but whenever he did get to his bed, something came up, causing him to leave his house, where is basically the bad luck zone that week. Ed didn't really believe in luck of any sort, so he just believed that the craziness of the week was just getting to him, there for nothing. But he was so rong. Monday: Ed couldn't find any good books, and Scar attacked him, and in the process, destroying the place referd to as, THE LIBRARY. Tuesday: Ed almost got hit, and was chased by a run away train, driven by a wanted convict, yeeaaahhh, definitely not fun, and to top it off, Ed had to save a cat crossing the rode, and it was black cat. Wednesday: Ed just happend to walk in on a bank robbery, and was called a kid, shorty, etc, it didn't end up well for the bank robbers. Thursday: Ed was taking a walk, to the park and nothing bad had been happening, except for the fact that all of the cats in central were basically missing, and Al's armor had seemed to look... ( how do I say this)... Bigger than usual, and when a baseball had hit it, his armor swong open, and cats started pouring out. Ed was not happy. All the cats were safe, unharmed, and a counted for.

And last but not least our following Friday, Edward got a call from Mustang to be there right away, and thats were we will start.

"Uuuuugggghhh", Ed groaned as the phone started ringing, he had just fell asleep, and the phone had woke him up. Not a good addition to the week. He tried to ignore the phone, but it just kept ringing. Finally it got to the extent of which Edward answered it. "Who is it", Ed growled into the phone, only to be answered by a smug voice he knew all to well, Roy Mustang. "That's no way to talk to your superior Fullmetal, but I need you to come down to my office, I have mission for you", answered Mustang, "do I have to, I'm kind of having an off week", said Edward, "yes, and I'm not going to be very patiant this time, so get moving." Ed sighed, he new this wouldn't end nicely.

As Ed walked into the building, he couldn't help but to notice that something felt wrong. Very wrong. Even so, he knew that he Mustang would make fun of him even more if he just left, or even worse, he'd get fired.

**Mustang's P.O.V.**

Mustang waited silently for fullmetal to arrive, he even got to burn some of his paperwork that he so deeply despised. With Hawkeye's permission of course, she had been acting a little strange today. Suddenly, Ed walked in looking more worn out than usual. "What's wrong _**shorty,**_ you look a _**little... down **_today", said Mustang rather smugly. Suddenly Hawkeye blocked the door way, and Mustang realised something was wrong, he was shocked that he hadn't noticed,Ed must have seen the look on his face and said, "What", after throwing on of his fits, and Mustang replied, "fullmetal turn around",

Ed had an angry & confused look on his face at first, but did as told.

There was an human transmutation circle drawn on his coat.

**Heh, heh, heh, cliffy, so this is just a short authers note, and this is ****important, please read, **

**Axenia has been feeling very down lately, so she might not update, and she also has a severe case of writers block, which means 0 inspiration, have a wonderful Thanksgiving Day. Also, SNEEK-PEEK! [=**

**Edward's P.O.V**

First, Mustang starts acting wierd, and now, he wants Ed to turn around? 'Pift, yeah right',thought Ed, but then, he thought, 'what if he's being serious for once, so he did as Mustang told him, only to hear a gasp. He turnt back around, Mustang tried to stop him, but Ed threw him off and said, "What's wrong with you Musta-", but thats all that he got to, he stopped because he had heard a clap, and a menacing laugh, a familiar laugh. It be longed to Envy.

**Ha, talk about a good clifie, good job Yarnkit. You've learned well.- AXENIA**

**Yes Axenia sensei...-YARNKIT**

**So, as Yarnkit said I have been feeling down... A special thanks to blue cat and Bluecat1480 for giveing a nice reveiw to my Soul eater and Naruto story, but I might not continue it... I don't have that much inspiration right now and I haven't watched soul eater for a while... But I might delete my storys and rewright them. So, happy Thanksgiving.-Axenia =| =3 =)**

**REVIEW!-BOTH**


End file.
